MY BEAUTIFUL MONSTER
by zswaggersexgoddess
Summary: I'M A SILENT KILLER WHO'S IN LOVE WITH A CERTAIN BURNETT. I HUNT AT NIGHT,WATCH OVER HER AT DAY IN THE SHADOWS. WHAT HAPPENS WHEN CECE DECIDES TO INTRODUCE HER SELF (not good at summaries) leave reviews please, I want to no how u feel
1. Chapter 1: THE MEET

**SHE'S A SILENT KILLER WHO'S IN LOVE WITH A CERTAIN BURNETT.**

**WHAT HAPPENS WHEN CECE DECIDES TO INTRODUCE HER SELF ?**

* * *

Cece hid up in a tree as she watched a tan girl walk with a boy named Deuce,who Cece hate. When Deuce left, Cece jumped off the tree and walked up to the girl and said, " HI I'M CECE,AT YOUR SERVERS., Cece said as she stretch out her hand. HI I'M ROCKY,she said as she hook Cece's hand. Cece took her hand and kissed the back,whitch made Rocky blush. DO YOU WANT TO COME IN AND GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER BETTER?,Rocky asked still blushing. ARE YOU ASKING ME ON A DATE.,Cece asked teasing and smirking.N-N-NO! I-I JUST WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU WANTED TO... Rocky said, but was cut off. I'M PLAYING WITH YOU. YES I WILL LOVE TO COME IN. Cece said still blushing and let Rocky lead the way. They got in and heard 'S WITH THE YELLING?, Cece asked. MY MOM AND DAD. THEY FIGHT ALOT AND I'M USED TO IT. Rocky said looking down. Cece put her thumb and index finger on her chin to make Rocky look at her. DON'T BE SAD, I'M HERE FOR YOU., Cece said wiping a tear from Rocky's cheek. THANK YOU. Rocky said looking up at Cece's brown eyes. They start to lean in and kiss, but was interrupted by Rocky's brother Ty. HEY ROCKS. DO YOU WANT TO...WHO ARE YOU?, Ty asked, looking THIS IS CECE, CECE THIS IS MY BIG BROTHER introduce. They shook hands and said there "hey and sups" WHAT DID YOU WHATED TY?, Rocky asked looking at Cece who look like she was fins to rip Ty apart. I WAS GONNA ASK IF YOU WANTED TO GO TO THE MOVIES?,Ty asked. NO THANKS. CECE AND I ARE GOING TO MY ROOM, BUT THANKS TY., Rocky said as she grabbed Cece's hand and ran up stairs, to Rocky's room.

* * *

**WHAT COULD HAPPEN IN ROCKY'S ROOM? WILL THEY KISS,HAVE SEX,? NO BODY KNOWS EXCEPT FOR MEEEEEEE! **


	2. Chapter 2 : THE TALK ?

**NEXT CHAPTER, HOPE YOU LIKED THE FIRST**

* * *

(Cece pov)

We got to her room and it wasn't what I ,I said as I looked around. Her walls where blue, posters of wolfs and vampires, the celling is black, some pics of her and girls,flat screen tv, AND A BLUEBLACKISH GUITAR. THIS WASN'T WHAT I EXPECTED.,I finished looking at her blush. WHAT DID YOU THINK,PINK,BOY BANDS, FLOWERS EVERY WERE.,She said with her arms cross. NO! WILL YES BUT THIS PROOFS ME WRONG. I'M SORRY., I said with my puppy eyes and head down. Then I felt a pair of soft arms around my neck and a head in the crook of my neck. My arms automatically when to her waist. I FORGIVE YOU., she whispered in my ear. She pulled back and we stared in each other's eyes, I start to lean in ,she start to lean in and we kissed. When are lips touched I felt sparks shoot through me. I knew she want more, so I close the door,locked it, and push and pinned her against the door. She moaned at my action. I start to put light kisses on her neck,she starts to moan, OHH,CECE., She moaned my name. That's turns me on. She grabbed my face and pulls my lips back to hers. I start to nibble and tug on her bottom lip, she moaned in response and opened her mouth so I can explore in side. Then our tongues fight for dominance, I sucked on her tongue, she moaned. I picked her up and threw her on her bed and got on top her,start to take off her shirt...

* * *

YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT I WAS GONNA GIVE YOU ALL THE SCENE. YOU CRAZY!


	3. Chapter 3

**WHAT'S UP MY NIGGAS NEW CHAPTER**

* * *

Previously on MY BEAUTIFUL MONSTER: THEN OUR TONGUES FIGHT FOR DOMINANCE,I SUCKED ON HER TUNGUE,SHE MOANED. I PICKED HER UP AND THREW HER ON HER BED AND GOT ON TOP HER,START TO TAKE OFF HER SHIRT...

* * *

(Still Cece pov)

I start to take off her shirt while I kiss her neck. When her shirt was off she flipped us over. CAN'T LET YOU HAVE ALL THE POWER.,she said huskily in my ear, starts to lick and on my ear lobe, I moaned. MMM. DOES LITTLE CECE LIKE THIS., She said and teased as she strangled my hips. MAYBE, I said as I filled us over, BUT YOU MIGHT LOVE THIS MORE.,I finished, taking off my shirt and her eyes went wide when she saw my six-pack. She reached out and felt them, she moaned, I smirked and kissed her neck again. I can feel her hands going up my abs and down to my pants, she unbuckled my pants and I felt her hand...

(Rocky pov)

My hand went in her pants and I felt something hard. I grabbed it... and I knew what it was... a dick. I pushed Cece off me, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT., I yelled getting off the bed and putting on my shirt. Once my door is close people out side can't hear. LOOK, I'M SORRY I DIDN'T TELL YOU ABOUT MY FRIEND. I WAS GOING TO BUT I DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME OR TELL ANYONE. She pleaded. I sighed and hugged her.I WANT TELL ANYONE AND I DON'T HATE YOU. I JUST NEED SOME TIME TO THINK., I whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. We pulled way and she kissed me with so much passion and love, my eyes fullered close and kissed her back with the same passion and love. We broke tha kiss and she rested her forehead on mine,and said, I LOVE YOU,. I reply by saying, I LOVE YOU TO, WE kissed again and said our byes and I love you, she left and I went to bed to dream about Cece.

* * *

**HEY PEEPS THERE'S A NEW CHAPTER. PLEASE REVEIW**


	4. Chapter 4

**MY NIGGAS,MY NIGGAS NEW CHAPTER. KEEP IT REAL;**

* * *

(Cece pov)

I left Rocky's house hard as hell, when I got a phone call... it was from Flynn

(Cece-**bold** Flynn-italic)

**WHAT do you want lil bro**

Where are you! Moms throwing a fit and a anxiety attack

**I just came from my girlfriend's house. Tell her I'll be there in 2 mins.**

okay hurry. Bye

**bye **

I hung up and super speed to my home. When I got there MY mom's face was as red as a baboons butt. WHERE WERE YOU. I WAS WORRIED SICK.,said MOM. I'M SORRY I WAS WITH MY GIRLFRIEND ROCKY. I GOT LOST IN HER LIPS AND I LOST TRACK OF TIME, I'M SORRY.I said and apologize. She calmed down and hugged me, I THOUGHT I WILL LOST YOU. LIKE I LOST YOUR FATHER. She said, DON'T WORRY ,YOU'LL NEVER LOSE ME MOM. I said, NOW, TELL ME ABOUT THIS GIRL... ROCKY, RIGHT. She said, YES HER NAME IS ROCKY AND SHE'S MAGNIFICENT, PRETTY, BEAUTIFUL, JUST MY TYPE, AND THE PERFECT GIRL FOR ME. I THINK I FOUND THE ONE. I said as daydreaming about her.I was cut from daydreaming when my mom said awwwwww and Flynn said ewwwwww, which made me threw a pillow at him and he laugh. HEY CAN YALL NOT BE HERE TOMORROW OR TONIGHT, CAUSE I'M THINKING ABOUT TAKING ROCKY ON A DATE., I said, mom said YES and Flynn said yeah cause I'm going to my boyfriend's GUY AND YOU GET TO MEET HER LATER. NIGHT., I said going up stairs. When I got to my room, I stripped down until I was in some boxers and sports bra. I got a text from Rocky and said _night baby c u 2mirror, love Cece's baby. I smiled and texted back_ night babe c u 2mirror to and I sent her a pic of my dick. And went to sleep to dream about her, my baby girl Rocky

* * *

**YO,YO NEW CHAPTER NOW I AIN'T UPDATEING UNTIL THETRILLKIND SENDS ME A REVIEW.**


End file.
